You're My Secret
by Amethystium
Summary: Sonya finds Smoke in his time and need. But they end up falling for each other. As the battle towards Shao Kahn gets closer, Smoke struggles to keep his relationship with Sonya under his skin. How long is it until Smoke finally cracks? A/N: There is some foul language and violence and some sex. I shall warn you about the lemon part. This is my first time writing a fanfic!
1. The Desert

Smoke and Sub-Zero were stood in the middle of the Desert waiting their fate.

"Maybe Kano has forfeited the fight?" suggested Sub-Zero looking around the desert, which was making the sand fly up and dance in the air. Smoke shook his head.

"No, it's not like Kano to forfeit" he shook his head and began to look around for Kano who was no-where to be seen.

Sub-Zero lowered his stance into combat position and drew Smoke's attention with it.

"Tundra…what is it?" Smoke asked not noticing what Sub-Zero's gaze was placed upon.

Finally Smoke looked where Sub-Zero was looking and he too lowered his stance into combat position.

"KANO" Smoke yelled angrily.

"You Lin Kuei's always meddle in things that are none of your business!" Kano rorted also lowering his stance into combat position.

Smoke furrowed his brow angrily above his mask and he clenched his fists.

"I am ready Black Dragon!" he called out.

Kano stood up and walked towards Sub-Zero.

"What do you want Lin Kuei?" asked Kano directing his speech and spit at Sub-Zero.

"I am here with Smoke. And I am going to help him spill your blood!" he challenged spitefully filling his words with no fear.

Kano's evil laugh filled the musky air.

"Two Lin Kuei's against a Black Dragon? That's a bit unfair!" Kano sneered as Smoke and Sub-Zero exchanged confused looks.

"SUB-ZERO!" cried Smoke as Sub-Zero looked up to feel Kano's heavy steel-toed boots kick him round the face.

Smoke watched in horror as Sub-Zero fell to the floor and welcomed Kano's heavy punches causing many of Sub-Zero's teeth to fall out.

"Sub-Zero!" Smoke cried as Sub-Zero fell unconscious and laid by Smoke's feet.

"You shall pay!" Smoke cried pulling up his fists.

Kano nodded and slipped his knives down the sides of his boots before jumping up and Smoke quickly responded by punching him in an uppercut punch. Kano fell in surprise and threw one of his knives at him. Smoke stumbled backwards feeling the sharp pains through his chest, once Smoke had rebounded back to his normal state only to welcome Kano's ball roll smacking him in the same area in the chest. Smoke fell back onto the floor and struggled to clutch back his breath. Smoke tried his teleportation punches and felt a rush of satisfaction when he realized Kano was hit multiple times. Smoke smiled underneath his blood soaked mask; but the smile didn't last long as Kano grabbed his waist.

"MY TURN" Kano sneered.

Kano pushed one of his knives into one of Smoke's thighs and the other one into the other thigh. Smoke fell to the ground unable to feel his legs and the amount of shooting pains was unbearable. Next thing Smoke knew, his face came in contact with Kano's boot. Smoke fell to the ground feeling dizzy and sick.

Smoke was growing weaker; his battle with Kano wasn't going so well.

"Give up mate, you know you're going to lose" jeered Kano, kicking Smoke around the face with his heavy metal toed boots. Smoke didn't want to give in, Smoke's eyes rolled heavily towards his partner who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I shall never give in!" he muttered aloud standing up much to Kano's surprise. Smoke tried to dart Kano with his teleportation, but Kano was no match, he had blocked Smoke's move and laughed evilly.

"One Lin Kuei cannot defeat me!" Kano teased Smoke as he threw his knife towards Smoke's blooded chest. Smoke fell to the ground clutching onto his chest, which was pouring with blood at every second. Smoke had nothing to lose, his health bar was decreasing every second, he struggled to get up and as soon as his legs were straight enough, Kano grunted through his mangled beard.

"You're a right fighter ain't ya?" Kano huffed.

"That's why I'm here. You and your other Black Dragon members are nothing!" Smoke cried from his destroyed mask, he shuddered once he heard Kano's evil laugh. Smoke knew Kano was going to kill him if he had the chance, where was the other Lin Kuei members? Where was Raiden? Or any of the Earthrealmers?

Smoke looked up properly to see Kano in a ball, heading straight towards him. Smoke was hit in the chest and he fell to the floor with a thud. Seeing Sub-Zero still unconscious, Smoke felt his life slowly fading away.

"Tundra... be still full as the night when you awaken" he choked out resting his head on the gravel filled floor. Kano's laugh filled the musky air and attacked Smoke's head with his hate filled spit.

"FINISH HIM" called the announcer and Kano sniffed.

"He ain't worth my fatality. I'll let him rot here till death"

Kano kicked him in the stomach before running off. Smoke felt the sharp pain shoot through his body and linger on the side of his stomach. Smoke's attention got drawn back to Sub-Zero only to see he was no longer there.

"Tundra...?" Smoke murmured out.

No answer, they must have taken him away to get help, Smoke thought.


	2. Sonya Blade

However in the city, Sonya and Jax were attacking many Tarkatans with their laser watches.

"Come on Sonya! Shoot!" Jax demanded shooting a big one at a Tarkatan.

"I _am _shooting Jax! There are too many of them!" Sonya complained tapping her watch as quickly as she could.

"Shoot faster! We are gonna get killed if we continue at this pace!" Jax commanded hitting five in the air with his ground pound. Once all the Tarkatan's were disappeared, Jax turned around to see a frowning Sonya.

"Jax…how could you talk to me like that? You _know _I was trying hard" she sighed in frustration placing her gloved hands on her hips.

"Sonya. I'm sorry, I just don't like having that feeling when ugly creatures are trying to attack us." Jax explained sadly adjusting the settings on his metallic arms.

"Jade's lucky to have you, Jax" Sonya muttered staring out into the destroyed city. She grew up here, and seeing everything destroyed and hanging on a ledge was heartbreaking.

"I swore to Cage if he hurt you-" Jax began but immediately stopped when Sonya raised her hand.

"What happened between Johnny and I will remain between Johnny and I. Even if it has been two years" Sonya replied awkwardly looking around. "I guess I'm on edge".

But Jax wasn't paying much attention to Sonya as his attention was turned to Sub-Zero clutching his heavily wounded chest.

"Sub-Zero!" cried both Sonya and Jax rushing over to help their fellow member. "What happened?"

Sub-Zero was sat down on the sidewalk with Sonya on one side and Jax on the other.

"Sub-Zero, what happened?" Sonya repeated.

Sub-Zero gulped and sighed behind his skidded mask. He looked down ashamed at the cracks in the pavement.

"Smoke and I, we went to fight Kano…. KANO! Smoke!" Sub-Zero tried to stand up but a very strong Jax immediately put him back down.

"Where are they?" asked Jax, looking at Sonya who had stood up ready to get going.

"The desert. You better hurry. Kano could've killed Smoke by now" Sub-Zero murmured.

"I'll go, Jax…get Sub-Zero some help" Sonya said rubbing down her slender legs to get the dust off them.

"Girl, you're gonna get killed!" Jax exclaimed.

"I'm a big girl Jax. I can kick Kano's ass if I need to" Sonya sniffed rushing off towards the desert.

Once Sonya had reached the desert, she found Smoke lying on the floor struggling to breathe.

"Oh my god. Smoke!" Sonya cried rushing over to him. She held up his head and pushed back the gray hairs from his bloody face.

She heard an evil chuckle behind her, and Sonya immediately shot up to see Kano striding towards her.

"Kano!" Sonya cried pointing a finger at him.

"That's me, don't wear out my name" Kano chuckled still striding towards her until he was centimeters away from her face.

Sonya stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom. She stood up with a bright rose shaded on her cheeks.

"You will pay what you did to Smoke!" she snarled pulling up her fists.

"Protecting your boyfriend now?" laughed Kano also pulling up his clenched fists.

"No! But I'll have to teach you not to mess with my team members the hard way!" Sonya cried as she kicked Kano around the face with her heeled boot.

Sonya was furious and Kano didn't get a hit in, much to her pleasure. Sonya punched him up the chin and kneed him in the stomach, she then broke his neck, which had a splatter of blood on it from his open wounds, and then she used her bicycle kick on him and threw him down to land on his head. She then arc kicked him away.

"Now get lost Kano!" she spat adjusting her laser watch. She had a small devilish smirk appearing on her face when she saw him scamper away.

She then picked up Smoke who was still unconscious. She dragged him back to him back to her apartment. She laid Smoke on her bed and put bandages around his wounds.

"Smoke…Smoke…can you hear me?" Sonya whispered but she gained no answer. Once she put Smoke under her covers, and strolled down to her own private dojo.


	3. Hearts Blossom

Smoke awoke with a piercing bright light focusing on his face. He sat up and began to inspect his surroundings. _Where am I? _He thought to himself, Smoke stood up wearily and inspected his arms and legs. Someone had fixed him up, his wounds were stitched up and the blood sores seemed to have healed. He heard a voice training downstairs, the voice sounded like a woman, a hardcore woman.

Smoke stumbled downstairs running his fingers through his silk woven silver hair.

He saw a shadow fighting against a punch bag and Smoke turned a corner to see Sonya viciously practicing her sidekicks and high kicks. Smoke looked at her admiringly and came and leaned on the doorframe of her private dojo.

Sonya stopped and turned to face Smoke, she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I didn't hear you get up," Sonya said softly as she came up to him and stood proudly in front of him.

"It was a big of a shock, sorry if I startled you" Smoke apologized; he took the opportunity to properly look at Sonya.

_She looks beautiful today _he thought and mentally shook the thought of his head. But he had to admit, she wasn't dressed in her typical grey and black military wear, she had denim shorts that showed off her curves and her strong legs, with brown mountain boots. Her top was tight and was rolled up so Smoke had a clear view of her stomach and it wrapped nicely around her big perked up breasts. Her hair was slipped into a neat low ponytail.

Smoke's attention was cut short when Sonya was dragging him into the kitchen. He was sat on one of her satin black seats and Sonya kneeled in front of him. _Don't get turned on Smoke_ he convinced himself as Sonya began to run her fingers over his wounds.

"How are they feeling?" she asked.

"They're better, did you do it yourself?" he asked inspecting her handiwork in admiration and satisfaction.

Sonya nodded and tightened one of the bandages on Smoke's muscular arm.

"It was hard, but you came through perfectly" she chuckled and then her chuckle was quickly replaced by a serious look.

"What on earth were you doing looking for Kano anyway?" Sonya asked sternly.

Smoke grew tightlipped underneath his mask and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Part of the Tournament" Smoke replied hastily standing up and adjusting his arm shields.

"Smoke, Kano could kill you, you know, tournament or not" Sonya replied stepping closer to Smoke and turning his face to make him look at her. Smoke was handsome, very handsome. From what she could see anyway.

"Did I lose?" Smoke asked sadly as his grey eyes travelled over her crystal blues.

"No, Kano was a practice for the Tournament. You know what Kano is like. The Tournament starts soon though." Sonya explained.

"How did you even find me?" Smoke asked curiously turning his whole body towards her.

"Sub-Zero came and found Jax and I and told us about you" Sonya recalled.

Nodding understandingly, Smoke's eyes swiveled to Sonya's figure again. Sonya began to pull Smoke into her living room, Smoke's eyes widened as he began to see things he hadn't seen in ages. Sonya sat Smoke down on her cream sofa and she placed herself next to him.

"Thank you Sonya, for saving my life" Smoke thanked gratefully and he was rewarded with one of her dazzling smiles.

"It's the least I can do, just make yourself at home though, don't act so shy" Sonya laughed warmly leaning back into her sofa.

Taking Sonya's offer up, Smoke stood up and walked over to one of her shelves, Sonya began to wonder what Smoke was doing, Smoke pushed back his hair and pulled down his neck clothing, and he pulled off his mask and placed it gently on the wooden shelf. When Smoke turned around Sonya's eyes went wide and she analyzed his face. His nose was long and smooth and his lips were soft and thin. Never had she expected this was what Smoke was hiding underneath his mask.

"What is it Sonya? Should I put it back on?" asked Smoke worriedly reaching out of his mask again.

Sonya shook her head and smiled

"I prefer you without the mask Smoke" she smiled.

Smoke had to lunge in for her, he had to have her and he wanted her now. He stepped closer to Sonya and bent down towards her and kissed her softly.

Sonya pulled away surprisingly but she licked her lips unknowingly.

"What…was that for?" she asked gasping.

"I'm sorry, I just….had…to…I felt the urge to" Smoke confessed feeling his heart race rapidly.

Sonya stood up and wrapped her smooth arms around his neck and kissed him softly again.

"Smoke…" Sonya whispered out breathlessly.

Never had Sonya ever imagined that she would be kissing her fellow team warrior. She always thought Smoke to be damn attractive, but then Johnny Cage swept her off her feet after the battle against Shinnok. Johnny pulled his act together and managed to settle a nice long relationship with Sonya. Until the day his ego caught up with him again and began to act like a right dick. Sonya had been single ever since; now here she was kissing a fellow Earthrealm warrior. But she knew she wanted Smoke and Smoke wanted her. Pulling away from his soft lips, Sonya still kept their bodies locked together "Smoke….I want you" she whispered shakily nervous for what Smoke would say, but much to her surprise Smoke's eyes shone and a crinkled smile appeared.

"I want you too"

Sonya pressed her lips to his again and began to slowly direct them to her bedchamber.


	4. We Are Born (Smut Chapter)

**A/N: This chapter is literally a lemon scene. So if you don't want to read it, that's perfectly fine! **

Sonya's lips were still attacking Smoke's as her fingers slipped round the slide of her bedroom door. Once she got the sliding door open, Smoke pushed her into her lavender scented bedchamber. Sonya managed to untangle herself from Smoke to step back as Smoke slid her door shut. Smoke turned to see Sonya beaming at him, she did look absolutely beautiful in the dim lights, not feeling awkward at all Sonya reached up and slid the hairband that held her hair into a loose ponytail and pulled it off. Her long blonde hair curled around her shoulders ever so softly.

Smoke cautiously stepped closer to the stunning beauty capturing her lips with his again. He pulled away for a moment to slide off his armory, once all the metallic plates where off his chest; he slid his forearm protectors placing them gently on Sonya's chest of drawers, whilst Smoke was undressing himself, Sonya was making herself useful by unraveling her bands on her arms and taking off her fingerless gloves, throwing them in countless areas of her room. Once majority of the their armory was off including Smoke's groin protector. Sonya began to feel a slow pacing in her heart, is she really about to sleep with one of the Earthrealm warriors? Sonya had no control over her body as one of her hands stretched out and grabbed Smoke's leading him to her bed. With a single drag down, Smoke found himself getting lost in a sea of silken sheets and the scent of lavender intensified.

Sonya and Smoke knelt in the middle of her bed, occasionally touching each other and kissing. When they finally pulled away, they tossed and turned in the quickest fashion to get the remainder of their clothes off. Once their clothes had landed on different parts of the room Sonya and Smoke turned to look at each other again, this time feeling nothing but nerves and an odd warm feeling. Smoke took this perfect opportunity to study Sonya properly now that she was kneeling fully unclothed in front of him. She was very curvy, how could he have not noticed this during other battles? Her breasts were large but not too large that took up half of her body, nor did they sag, they were perky and they were topped off with delicate pink nipples. Smoke's eyes couldn't stop looking at her; she was seriously a delightful sight, she had smooth peachy skin and her womanhood was hairless. Smoke shuffled closer to her wrapped his strong arms around her pinch perfect waist and embracing her in for a passion filled kiss. His hands ran up her smooth back and he slowly rested them at the bottom of her spine. Sonya pulled away and slid her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked hastily looking into his eyes.

She was responded by Smoke nodding his head and letting a smile play upon his thin lips. Sonya kissed him delicately on the lips and unraveled herself from Smoke's grasp much to his disappointment. Smoke noticed that Sonya's head was getting awfully low but then Smoke was no idiot, he knew why she was there. Smoke sat down properly to make himself more comfortable as Sonya wrapped her hand around his member. Smoke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the pure pleasure Sonya was giving him. Sonya slowly began to move her hand up and down his long length, she had the chance to see this Smoke that was now uncoiling in front of her, his member was massive; much bigger than Johnny's _it must be about 8-9 inches _she thought to herself as she continued to jerk him a little faster. Sonya's attention was brought back as Smoke's soft moans filled the room, Sonya couldn't help but think Smoke was absolutely gorgeous when he's receiving pleasure.

Sonya's eyes travelled down Smoke's body and stopped for a while at his chest, his 8-pack stuck out so nicely that it turned Sonya on even more. Sonya dragged her eyes away from his chest and paid attention to what she was doing, soon enough she got bored with the boring old handjob, she looked at him quickly to see his head still tilted back letting his white hair hang nicely behind him. Sonya bent her head and gave his head a few teasing licks gaining Smoke's attention.

"S-Sonya!" he spluttered gasping out in shock.

"Yes Smoke?" Sonya asked sweetly continuing to tease him with her warm mouth.

Smoke didn't reply, never had he ever have a girl do this to him, and the first experience was...amazing. Sonya nodded, as she gained no reply and continues to lick his tip, soon she got confident in her actions; she wrapped her lips around him and continued to tease him with the tip of her tongue. Smoke felt himself uncoiling in her warm mouth; he certainly knew he was going to let himself go in a second. Sonya sunk her mouth a little deeper on Smoke's member using her tongue to get every inch of him and not miss a spot; her tongue ran across every piece of flesh and trailed over each vein. Smoke couldn't stop shuddering at Sonya's soft touch, Sonya moaned around his member causing vibrations being shot up through Smoke's body. Sonya moved her hand to palm his balls ever so softly to gain more positivity that was being made through Smoke's mouth. Sonya began to slide her mouth up and down his length a little quicker using one hand to palm him whilst the other was making itself busy jerking Smoke off still. Smoke couldn't keep himself still, he felt beads of sweat forming at the top of his forehead and a strong release needed to be gone, with one swift lick from Sonya across his underside Smoke was a goner, he emptied himself in Sonya's mouth and watched breathlessly as Sonya sat up and swallowed down Smoke's orgasm.

"My turn" Smoke grinned playfully as he forced Sonya back onto her back and settled himself between her legs.

A few more vigorous kisses later, Smoke began to place sweet dainty kisses down Sonya's body, his lips attacked her neck right in the crook of her neck, as he had overheard Cage bragging about it countless times, he was rewarded with a little gasp off of Sonya and his kisses moved down further, he kissed the tops of her breasts before taking one of her small nipples into his mouth whilst fiddling with the other one with his index finger and thumb, Sonya bit down on her lip and fluttered her eyes shut letting the course of time do it's job, Smoke tongue swirled around Sonya's nipple and it tasted great, once Smoke got the outcome he had wanted, he lightly bit her nipple and switched to the other one and beginning to play with the newly hardened nipple with his finger and thumb, as Smoke began to retrace his actions with the new breast he had latched onto.

Once Smoke was satisfied with the outcome he had created his lightly pecked both of her breasts before beginning to kiss down her toned stomach.

Smoke's head finally reached Sonya's womanhood and Sonya felt nervous, not even Johnny had done this to her and she felt pools of tears welling up through sheer embarrassment.

"Relax" she heard Smoke's voice say in her mind, and she took a deep breath and shut her eyes, biting her lip softly.

Smoke spread her lips and gave her one long cat lick lapping up the new taste that was Sonya Blade. Sonya shuddered a the new feeling, it had a great feel to it, and she partly felt great to the fact that it was Smoke to be the first person to do this to her. Smoke began to lean forward further and give her a quick flick against her causing a shock of excitement shoot through Sonya's body, Sonya threw her head back further into the pillows in response- just the way Smoke liked it. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to trail a long finger between her lips and gathering up her wetness, he looked at it pleasingly before slowly sliding his index finger into her, soon he was adding two and then three into her core hearing nothing but Sonya's sexy moans and gasps fill the air. When Smoke curled his fingers inside her Sonya felt a gush of excitement spring up and herself releasing, Smoke knelt up licking off Sonya's delicious juices off his fingers and grinning down at her.

Sonya sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him violently and pulling him down on top of her, Sonya could taste herself lingering on Smoke's mouth as their tongue's danced, thrusted, and massaged each others. Smoke pulled away from Sonya for a moment and looked into her gorgeous eyes, her pupils had begun to dilate from the sexual excitement he was giving her.

"Do you really want to do this?" Smoke asked again being more cautious about hurting her.

"I'm not a virgin Smoke, and yes I'm sure" Sonya replied softly kissing him softly on the lips.

Her eyes didn't leave his as Smoke began to push into her, filling her up completely _Holy shit! He's so big! _Sonya thought as her legs willingly opened up to him, her eyes looked deeply into his until he was fully inside her. They stayed still for a while before Smoke bent down and kissed her softly before dragging his hips out slowly and pushing them back in.

Sonya's arms unwrapped themselves off his neck and settled neatly above her head as she smiled. Smoke was still in a push up position sliding his forearms underneath hers so he could grab hold of her shoulders. Sonya leant up to kiss the corners of his lips urging him to go a little faster. Smoke seemed to get the message and began to thrust himself a little faster and he was rewarded with a soft moan trailing out of Sonya's pink kiss swollen lips.

As Smoke continued to pound her faster, Sonya's breaths got more short and loud.

"H-Harder Smoke" she begged running her fingers through her glowing hair.

Smoke obliged and began to ram into her harder occasionally grinding on her clit with his hipbone. Sonya screamed out in pleasure and threw her arms around Smoke's damp neck. She turned his panting face to face her and he slowly dipped his head lower to kiss her swollen lips. Once they had pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other's as their bodies continued to move with each other. Sonya's arms travelled down to the back of her legs as she brought them up to her chest and soon later Smoke was sliding into her deeper than she had anticipated. A low throaty moan escaped both of their lips as their breaths merged together. Sonya saw the beads of sweat forming on Smoke's forehead and slowly running down the sides of his face, his hair was a dark grey and damp and Sonya felt beads of sweat drop off Smoke's body and onto hers. The thought of their sweat may seem disgusting to anyone, but to Sonya and Smoke it was sweet bliss.

"I'll give you a break baby" Sonya whispered breathlessly to Smoke who now looked confused as ever.

He caught on quickly when Sonya flipped them over, now Smoke had a clear view of himself going in and out of Sonya.

Sonya placed her hands on his slippery chest and began to move her hips slowly until she couldn't feel the satisfaction she wanted. Smoke's hands were settled on her hips and soon Sonya was bouncing on Smoke's member filling the bedroom air with her moans and Smoke's grunts. The smell of lavender had been kicked out and was replaced by the smell of sugary sex and sweat. Smoke helped move Sonya at the pace he wanted and he saw the little droplets of sweat that were running down Sonya's body which made her look even sexier. Her breasts were bouncing in small circles, Smoke let go of one of her hips and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it roughly causing Sonya to moan aloud. Sonya threw her head back making her hair swing in the sexiest way Smoke could imagine. As Sonya rode him roughly and Smoke meeting her thrust for thrust, Smoke and Sonya both felt their peak coming close.

"Smoke, I think I'm gonna…" Sonya panted resting her hands on her sweat covered chest and her hair flopping to one side.

"Yeah…I am too" Smoke replied struggling to catch his breath and his grip on her hips tightening as he began to thrust into her faster.

Sonya let out a chorus of moans until with one hard thrust; a very loud moan escaped her lips as her muscles clamped around Smoke's member as her orgasm flowed out gently. With one..two..three..four more thrusts Smoke released his warm seeds into her slowing his pace down and then finally pulling his lazy member out of her.

Sonya slid off Smoke's lap and lay next to him until she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pulling him to his chest. She laid her head on his chest and listened attentively to his heartbeat returning to its normal pace. Smoke rested his head on top of her damp hair and kissed her forehead gently. Sonya didn't know what to say, she felt something for Smoke as well as Smoke did for her.

"Smoke…I…" Sonya began lifelessly as she picked up her head to look at him.

"What?" he asked gently stroking her back and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I…I don't want to be a one night stand girl" she confessed shyly as she felt a blush of tomato red slap her cheeks. But Smoke's chuckle made her feel a little more confident.

"Sonya. You're not a one night stand girl." Smoke reassured her smiling.

Sonya shook her head "I want…us…to be together" she mumbled feeling her heart beat erratically as she turned her head away from him.

Smoke turned her face towards his and kissed her softly again.

"Then we shall be together. Because I feel like I want that too"


End file.
